1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to boats and more particularly to a seat member pivotable to an outboard position for sailboats.
2. PRIOR ART
Sailboats, particularly small sailboats are often sailed at an angle to the wind which causes the boat body to tilt rather drammatically. In order to equalize this wind force, it is common for the sailor to use his body as a counterweight by leaning outwardly in an effort to use his weight to trim the boat. In the case of one man sailboats, this is frequently done by having the sailor utilize a strap member affixed to the interior of the boat which is then grasped around the feet or ankles thereby allowing the sailor to hang the upper part of his body outwardly over the edge of the boat. This type of weight-trimming of the boat is very tiresome and quite inconvenient. In addition it presents a danger to the sailor, not only in that awkward maneuvering of the boat can occur, but also, in the case of heavy waves, the sailor may be jostled and it is possible for the sailor to fall into the water.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art of sailboats to provide means allowing the sailor to place his weight outboard of the boat with relative comfort and safety.